


Bar Scene

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Double Drabble, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Protectiveness, frank is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank is not about to let some pervert grope his boyfriend, even if it means getting his ass kicked.





	Bar Scene

Frank noticed the guy's hand on Gerard's ass before Gerard even did. Growling, he shoved the asshole—a 6-foot-something quarter-back build asshole, that is—off his boyfriend.

"Get your hands off him, you creep," Frank spat.

The man turned around, glaring down at Frank. "Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop me, fag?"

Frank didn't even have time to laugh at the irony of the guy calling him that after literally groping another man. All that was going through his head was red-hot anger and the thought that he had to defend Gerard's honor. Without hesitation, he swung at the fucker, fist colliding with his jaw (on his tiptoes, Frank could just reach it.)

Gerard gasped, grateful for his boyfriend's protection, but really not wanting to see him get beat to a pulp. He grabbed Frank's arm, and before the enraged but stunned man could react, dragged Frank out of the bar and took off sprinting down the street.

Angry shouts chased them through the cold night air, and the two boys didn't stop until they were home.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Gerard giggled as he unlocked the door.

“Yeah, I know,” Frank said, breathless. “But I’m an idiot who’s in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~~


End file.
